


The Graduate

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Classic Movies - Freeform, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Seduction, Seductive Steve Rogers, Temptation, Tempted Bucky Barnes, The Graduate - Freeform, the Bendy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: "Mr. Rogers, you're trying to seduce me!"Steve and Bucky recreate the iconic scene from The Graduate (1967) starring Dustin Hoffman and Anne Bancroft.
Relationships: Benjamin Braddock/Mrs. Robinson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	The Graduate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50245631692/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
